YuGiOh! 5D's: Darkness Descends
by Supreme King Jacques
Summary: After Yusei defeats Jack at a Turbo Duel, a storm appears out of nowhere. A beam of light shoots down from the sky. After the light fades, there's a boy in the crater. But the boy has a secret, one that could either save the world, or destroy it!
1. The Coming of the Time Keeper

Yusei shoots past Leo and Luna on his Duel Runner. They cheer as he Synchro summons Junk Warrior. "Turret Warrior, attack his Barrier Resonator!" Turret Warrior lunges at Barrier Resonator and punches it. Barrier Resonator explodes and Jack yells, "You'll pay for that!" "Junk Warrior, direct attack!" Junk Warrior shoots towards Jack using his jets. Junk Warrior hits Jack square in the chest. Jack winces as his Life Points drop to zero. Jack's duel runner skids to a halt and tips on its side. Jack climbs out. "You win!" "It isn't about the winning; it's about how you played." Jack mutters to himself, "Not again…" Suddenly, black clouds appear out of nowhere above New Domino City. The clouds spiral like a cyclone as bolts of lightning shoot down from the sky.

A beam of white light shoots down from the sky and hits the ground between Yusei and Jack. Around it, the ground distorts. The ground cracks and the light expands. Yusei and Jack are enveloped in the light as a shady figure appears at the centre of the light. The figure yells in pain and falls to its knees. The light fades leaving behind a large crater. The black clouds disappear in seconds. Leo and Luna run over to take a look. All four look inside to see a teenager totally naked. Yusei opens a hidden compartment in the back of his Duel Runner and pulls out a set of clothes identical to his.

He slides into the crater and lifts the teenage boy up. He lays him down on the flat ground and throws the jacket over him. Luna says, "Is he okay?" Yusei says, "I don't know, he's unconscious." Leo says, "Do you think he's an alien?" Luna hits Leo on the back of the head. "Of course he isn't an alien. He's from the Duel spirit dimension!" "Actually, I'm neither!" In the short time Leo and Luna have been arguing, the teenage boy has woken up and put the clothes on.

Yusei turns around and says, "Are you okay?" "Actually, never felt better! Where am… Yusei Fudo!" "That's me, who are you? Where are you from?" "I'm Max Tate, but… You look so young. Last time we met you looked older!" "Last time?" "Yeah, you came to the System City Duel Academy! Remember?" "You mean the academy that's still being built?" "What? But… huh? I've been a student there for three years!" Leo says, "You're from the future! That is so cool!" Jack mutters, "Yeah, he remembers Yusei, but not me."

Max looks at Jack. "You're Jack Atlas! You're like a legend! After Yusei and Dylan Phoenix, you're the best!" "Who's Dylan Phoenix?" Wait, Yusei, how old are you?" "19." "He overthrows Jack in another 6 years!" Suddenly, a flaming object appears in the sky and falls towards the large crater. Max sees it and rushes to grab it. The flames don't even burn his hand. The fire stops leaving a string necklace with a diamond-shaped piece of gold attached to the end. Max puts it on and the gold glows.

Streams of black smoke slowly descend from the sky. When they hit the ground the streams of smoke take on a human shape. They become actually people in black clothing. All of them have jet black hair and glowing red eyes. The tallest of them steps forward. "Now that the Time Keeper is here with four of the Signers, time is about to change." Max yells, "Who are you?" "I am Durok, leader of the Armageddon Alliance. I'm here to challenge you to a duel." "Me? Why me?" "Not you, ALL of you. There are five of us, and five of you." "No, I'll duel you, and you alone." "Fine." Yusei says, "Max, you don't know what you're getting in to!" "Oh, I know what I'm getting in to!"

"Wait, my Duel Disk! I don't have it!" Yusei takes his off. "Here, have mine!" "Thanks!" Max activates the Duel Disk and says, "My deck! I don't have that ei…" The gold diamond on his necklace glows and his deck appears in the deck slot. "Thanks, Artifact!" It stops glowing and Max yells, "DUEL!"


	2. Archangel  Raziel! Heavenly Saviour!

**Max: 4000LP/Durok: 4000LP**

Max yells, "I'll start, seen as I'm from the future and all!"

Max draws a card. "Wow! New time, new luck! I send Dark Magician, Dark Sage and Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry to the graveyard to special summon Montage Dragon!"

MONTAGE DRAGON: 7 + 9 + 8 = 24 x 300 = 7200 ATK/0 DEF

"I'll end my turn by playing a facedown!"

Black smoke forms a Duel Disk around Durok's arm. It looks similar to a dragon in appearance."I summon Dark Insect in defence."

DARK INSECT: 1200 ATK/700 DEF

"Now I play two facedowns and end my turn!" Durok smiles.

"Draw! I play Junk Synchron!"

JUNK SYNCHRON: 1300 ATK/500 DEF

"Now I play Double Summon to bring out Sea Koala!"

SEA KOALA: 100 ATK/ 1600 DEF

"Time for a little Synchro Summoning!" Yusei says, "Junk Warrior!" "Wrong. Protector of Light, Descend from the sky and destroy the darkness! Come forth, Archangel – Raziel!" A yellow-ish ball of light falls from the sky. It hovers in front of Max. Golden dust bursts out of it as golden wings sprout out. The light grows, taking on a human shape. The wings become feathered as the Archangel appears fully wearing nothing but sandals and a robe from his waist to his knees. Around his neck is a necklace identical to Max's.

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF

Durok says, "I activate Dark Pit of Despair, so your angel…" Archangel." "…Is sent to the graveyard!" A pit appears below Raziel. The pit descends into darkness. After several seconds, Durok says, "Why isn't he going to the graveyard?" "He's an Archangel, a kind of angel. You honestly think you could defeat an Archangel with a mere pit of darkness? Archangel – Raziel isn't affected by and spells, traps or monster effects. He can only be destroyed by battle. Oh, and did I mention? He gains 500 ATK for every Dark non-tuner card on the field. So he now has 3500 ATK!" The pit below Raziel disappears. "Archangel –Raziel, attack his insect!" Raziel puts his hand out. A ball of light appears in his hand. He pulls his hand back and throws the ball of light forward. The light grows as it flies through the air. Dark Insect shatters like glass as the light fades. "End Turn!"

"I summon Dark Renegade!" A man in a black military-like uniform appears.

DARK RENEGADE: 1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Suddenly, Dark Renegade shatters. Durok yells, "WHAT! What happened?" "Archangel – Raziel has another effect, when you summon a level four or higher Dark-attribute monster, it is instantly destroyed. But he still gains the extra 500! So now he has 400 ATK! I could take you out in my next turn!" "Not exactly, I play the spell card Lightning Vortex! I discard 1 card in my hand and I get to destroy Raziel!" "ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL! YOU JUST DISRESPECTED HIM! HE'S AN ANGEL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? HE CAN DISINTEGRATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" "He's just a card, no card has that power! I end my turn with two facedowns." Yusei says, "Why didn't you attack with Montage Dragon?" "Because I wanted Raziel to win!"

"DRAW! I'm going to end this! Archangel –Raziel, ATTACK! TEACH HIM A LESSON IN THE POWER OF MY DECK!" Raziel flies into the air, wings spread out. His hands glow golden as he glides down towards Durok. Raziel collides with Durok, who is thrown back into the group of Armageddon Alliance members. Raziel fades away. Durok stands up. Max walks towards Durok, who stumbles backwards. "Please! Leave me alone!" Max puts his hand out. Durok grabs it and Max pulls him up.

"I'm not that kind of person, I defeat evil. Ever heard of Chaos?" "Y…Y...Yes!" "I imprisoned him in a block of ice. You don't want me to do that, so I'd run!" "Why should I?" "Because this is that block of ice!" The necklace glows and a block of ice appears in Max's hand. Through it, Durok sees a man in black hooded robes. "Do you know where I keep this? In a volcano! The magic stops it melting. So he is literally burning and freezing at the same time! You don't want that." The ice disappears and Max steps back. "Unfortunately, you disrespected Raziel. So I HAVE to leave him to punish you."

Max turns around and walks away. Behind him, Archangel –Raziel appears. Raziel looks at Durok and puts his hand out so that his palm is facing Durok. Durok glows and he starts turning to stone. The other four turn to stone as well. Max says, "I told him."


	3. The Time Keeper! Legend of Expovok!

Yusei, Jack and Max are pushing the stone Armageddon Alliance members into the crater. Max says, "Now all we need is cement! Then it'll be like this never happened!" Jack says, "What I want to know is, he said the Time Keeper and four of the Signers. What is a Time Keeper?" Max pushes the stone Durok over and sits on it. "Sit down." Yusei and Jack each sit on one of the stone people. Max says, "Well, thousands of years ago, an object fell to Earth. A society of Angels found the object which took on the form of a necklace, this one to be exact. The Angel who found it, archangel - Raziel, bonded his very essence with it so he could protect it for eternity. The necklace was passed down through the years until destiny would bring it to the Time Keeper. I was given it by my uncle when I was four."

"When I got my first deck, there was a blank card, which became Archangel – Raziel. Years later during my third year at the System City Duel Academy, I duelled a man named Trueman who worked for a being named Chaos. I convinced him to be good and he transported me to a temple where I released the stone Archangel – Raziel. He told me of the great being, Expovok. Expovok is the Time Keeper fused with the past, present and future."

"I managed to become Expovok and I defeated Chaos by freezing him with some strange magic. I put him in a volcano, but due to the magic the ice didn't melt. Shortly after, I was here!" Yusei says, "Well, who are the Armageddon Alliance?" "No idea. But whatever they want, it can't be good!" Suddenly, a man in a white tuxedo appears out of nowhere. "Hello there! How are things? I'm good, thank you very much! Really? Armageddon Alliance? Haven't seen them in years! What do you mean you turned several to stone? Oh, Archangel – Raziel did! That would make sense. Really, the Time Keeper? Ok, that's that conversation over! Now, you need my help!"

Jack says, "Who are you?" "I am… Um… To be honest, I don't remember! It's been along time." Max says, "Why are you here?" "I'm here to give each of you these!" Max says, "Give us what?" "Look at your decks!" They all look at there decks. The top card of each is glowing. They pick them up and look at them. They are all Synchros. Max says, "Shouldn't they be in the extra deck? What are yours?" Yusei says, "Future Dragon." Jack says, "Past Dragon." Yusei asks Max, "What's yours?" Max says, "Expovok!"

In a dark room lit only by flames is a giant circle. Around the circle are three men in black robes. All of them have glowing red eyes and jet black hair. Lightning-shaped, dark red lines go down their face starting from their eyes. A man hidden in shadows stands on top of a stone pillar. "Durok has failed me. It is now time for the three Princes. Zentria, you will go first." The shortest of the three kneels downs, "Yes, Master! I will not fail!" "You better not; your life depends on it! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" At the same time, all of the Princes say, "For the Master, for the Ekotaio day!" The lines on their faces glow faintly as they all smile.


	4. Zentria, Fist of the Princes!

The three princes stand around the circle facing their master. Zentria says, "Master, is it wise for me to go first? I feel Arkeri should go first. He is most likely to defeat them. If I go first, we might miss our chance at Ekotaio day." "My mind is made, Zentria. You better not fail me!" The outline of the circle glows and Zentria disappears in a puff of black smoke.

Jack is sat in a seat, alone, in the New Domino Duel Stadium. "I was the best. And in the future I'm only third best. But how?" A voice says, "You're pathetic. The only reason you beat Yusei in the first place is that he was distracted. You would never have been king if he hadn't of been distracted." Jack looks around the stadium, then behind him. "Where are you?" "Right here." Jack turns to look back at the centre of the stadium. Zentria is in front of him. Jack says, "Who are you?" "I am Zentria, the first of the Armageddon Princes." "Why are you here?" "I'm here to duel you of course." "Why should I?"

Jack blinks and finds himself at the centre of the Duel Stadium standing at one end of the arena. Yusei and Max are tied to metal poles either side of Jack. Max, struggling to speak, says, "Help us!" Max's black hair starts turning grey. Yusei falls unconscious. "Let them go!" Zentria appears at the other end of the arena and says, "Now why would I do that?" Max whispers, "Archangel – Raziel, help me! Help me! Help me! Max's hair turns black again and his bruised face returns to normal.

The ropes around Max disintegrate, letting him free. Max rushes to let Yusei go, "Jack, you can defeat him! I'll help Yusei." "Okay."

Jack activates his Duel Disk. Black smoke forms a dragon-like Duel Disk around Zentria's arm. Zentria says, "I'll start!"

"DRAW! I summon Spell Reactor RE!"

SPELL REACTOR RE: 1200 ATK/900 DEF

"I play two facedowns. End turn!"

Jack looks at Max, who is helping the limping Yusei to the exit. "Draw! I summon Dark Resonator in defence."

DARK RESONATOR: 1300 ATK/300 DEF

"I'll set two facedowns and end my turn."

"I summon Armageddon Armadillo!"

ARMEGEDDON ARMADILLO: 900 ATK/2000 DEF

"Now I tune Spell Reactor RE with Armageddon Armadillo in order to Synchro summon Armageddon Prince!"

ARMAGEDDON PRINCE: 3200 ATK/3000 DEF

"Now, thanks to the effect of Armageddon Prince, he gains 1300 ATK!" Zentria grabs the collar of his cloak and rips it off revealing a black, skin-tight suit with dark red lightning-shaper lines down the chest. "Now I activate my spell card, Armageddon Destruction Wave!" The card appears and a wave of light destroys Dark Resonator. "This was too easy! Armageddon Prince, attack!" "Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!" "Well, good thing I activate Armageddon Defence!" Mirror Force shatters and Armageddon Prince shoots red lightning at Jack.

Jack's face shrivels and becomes grey. His entire body shrivels as well. Max runs in to see Jack shrivelling. "Max! Tell Yusei I'm sorry about everything!" After this, Jack turns to dust. "NO!" Max rushes up to the arena and over to Zentria. He grabs Zentria by the neck and yells, "Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK!" "Why should I?" Zentria disappears in a puff of black smoke. Just after he disappears, Max hears a voice. "We'll meet again!"

Zentria is back in the circle. His master says, "Excellent work, second turn. I knew you could do it. Now for your turn, Melaki!" Melaki takes pulls their hood down. "Yes master!" Melaki is a girl.


	5. Released! Imprisoned Demon  Arackit!

Max is sat on the roof of the New Domino Hospital. The access door swings open and Yusei walks over to Max. Yusei says, "So, in the future, am I married?" "Actually yes, to Ak… No! I'm not telling you! It could change the future!" "Can you tell me anything?" "Well, rumours say you met a boy from a far away land. He rivalled your own power! He had a card that was said to have fallen from the heavens." "So, um… Boy from a far away land. You're from the future! System City is almost the other side of the planet. You have that Razi…" "Archangel." "…Archangel – Raziel card. Angels are from Heaven and with that card alone, you could defeat me!" "You're right! The rumours are true! How about we duel right now?" "Fine." "That won't be necessary!" The two turn to see a woman in black robes. "Because I'm here!" Black smoke forms a Duel Disk around her arm.

Yusei says, "Max, give my Duel Disk!" "No, I'll take her out! Artifact, give me my Duel Disk!" The Artifact glows and a Duel Disk appears on Max's arm. The Duel Disk is similar to the Academy Duel Disks except black. The gems, card spaces and deck slot are all white. "Let's duel!" Melaki smiles as a black dome starts appearing from the ground up. The dome looks like it's made of black clouds. Around the very bottom of the dome is a red glow. Melaki laughs and says, "Welcome to the Dark Dimension!"

Max yells, "I'll start! I summon Tuner Warrior!"

TUNER WARRIOR: 1600 ATK/200 DEF

"Now I play Flight of the Archangel! This allows me to summon once more this turn. But if that card is a Tuner monster, it is classed as a non-Tuner monster. So come out, Magna Drago!"

MAGNA DRAGO: 1400 ATK/600 DEF

"Now that I have a Tuner and a non-Tuner, I think it's time for a little Synchro Summoning!" Magna Drago explodes into three stars that fly into a straight line above Tuner Warrior. The stars become green rings and Tuner Warrior jumps through them. Wings sprout from his back and his body changes until it becomes Archangel – Raziel. The rings make a triangle and the area in between them is filled with light. Archangel - Raziel hovers at the centre of the triangle. The rings disappear and the light fades. Raziel floats down.

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF

.Melaki's face is full of fear, "Oh well, you can't attack!" "Don't be so sure of that! I play Angelic Pathway! This lets Archangel – Raziel attack, no matter what. Archangel – Raziel, attack!" Raziel claps his hands together and the ground beneath Melaki collapses. Melaki falls and her Life Points drop.

**Max: 4000LP/Melaki: 1000LP**

The ground repairs itself and Melaki reappears. "You'll pay for that!" "No, I won't! I play one facedown, end turn!"

"I'll start by playing Dark Warrior – Storm!"

DARK WARRIOR – STORM: 1300 ATK/0 DEF

"I'll play two facedowns and end my turn."

"Draw! I play Nightmare Steelcage! Now, I'll attack your Dark Warrior with Archangel – Raziel! And all thanks to his resistance to spells, traps and monster effects!" "Not so fast, I active my Dark Warrior – Storm's effect. Any card that attacks him is instantly destroyed." "But thanks to Archangel – Raziel's effect, that doesn't happen!" "I activate his other effect! He can negate the effect of one monster card you control! So your Archangel is destroyed!" Raziel punches Dark Warrior – Storm, who shatters. He then comes back and grabs Raziel. The two then shatter. "I'll play Marauding Captain in defence and end turn!"

MARAUDING CAPTAIN: 1200 ATK/400 DEF

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Warrior – Storm! Now I play Soul Exchange! So I sacrifice your Marauding Captain and Dark Warrior – Storm to summon my ace card! Rise from the Pits of Despair to destroy humanity! Ascend from your slumber, Imprisoned Demon – Arackit!" The ground cracks behind Melaki and a giant, black, demonic hand bursts through. Melaki's eyes flash brightly and the dome fades away. Arackit climbs out of the crack and stands on top of the hospital as the crack disappears.

IMPRISONED DEMON – ARACKIT: 5000 ATK/3500 DEF

"Arackit, ATTACK!" Arackit's eyes glow red and he puts his hand out. Red bolts of lightning shoot from his hand and cause I giant explosion around Max.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Victory In Sight! Expovok Rises!

Imprisoned Demon – Arackit puts its hand out. Red lightning shoots out causing a giant explosion around Max. Melaki laughs evilly, "HA HA HA HA! My master will be pleased!" Yusei stares in disbelief at the fire and smoke where Max was standing. "Yusei Fudo, your next! Arkeri will defeat you and the Ekotaio day will come! Duel Disk, disappear!" Nothing. "Duel Disk, disappear!" After several seconds, nothing happens. Then, a strong gust of wind blows across the roof. The flames blow towards Melaki and the smoke blows away. "What is happening?" A deep voice comes from the last of the flames, "The duel isn't over yet!" Melaki says, "Who are you?" The last flames blow away, revealing a tall, muscular man in a skin tight, white suit. He has black spiked hair with several white streaks. He has a white, futuristic Duel Disk and he has the Artifact around his neck.

Hovering behind the man is Archangel – Raziel. Melaki says, "Who are you!" "I, am…" His eyes glow a bright blue colour as another powerful gust of wind blows by. "…Expovok!" Yusei and Melaki stare in astonishment. "How did you survive my atta…" Melaki notices the trap card on the field. Expovok says, "I activated my trap card, Angelic Meteor! It allows me to special summon Archangel – Raziel from my graveyard and reduce all damage I take to 0. And all I have to do is pay 500 Life Points." "Grrrr! I end my turn with two facedowns!"

"Draw! I play Angelic Draw. This lets me draw up to five cards from my deck. For each card I lose 100 Life Points."

**Expovok: 3000LP/Melaki: 1000LP**

"Just my luck! I play Past Remembered! This lets me bring back one card from my graveyard! So here comes Magna Drago. "

MAGNA DRAGO: 1400 ATK/600 DEF

"Now I play Future Envisioned. This forces me into playing the top card of my deck! Junk Synchron. I tune Magna Drago and Junk Synchron to Synchro summon Junk Warrior. Now I play Past Happening. This lets me destroy one card on the field with al level of 5 or over." Yusei smiles. "So say goodbye to Junk Warrior. And by doing this my Life Points double."

**Expovok: 6000LP/Melaki: 1000LP**

"And not only that, but with that sacrifice, I get to remove from play any card on the field or in the graveyard. So I remove from play Angelic Meteor. Now I activate the second effect of Angelic Meteor. When it's removed from play all monster cards level 5 or over are removed from play. Now I activate from my hand, Angelic Revival. This lets me summon a monster card level 5 or over that has been removed from play. So here comes Archangel – Raziel!" Archangel - Raziel reappears. "That isn't all, I play the spell card Angelic Paradise. Around the field, a giant room made of marble appears. Pillars run along the sides. Behind both duellists are giant doors made of what appears to be white diamond.

"Now Archangel – Raziel gains 1000 ATK." "But he was already strong enough!" "No, he wasn't. One of your facedowns was Nightmare Prison Stone, which just happens to be one of the few cards that can destroy Archangel – Raziel." "H… H… How did you know?" "I am the past, present and future. Now, Archangel – Raziel, ATTACK!" Archangel – Raziel leaps into the air and glides towards Melaki. Raziel hits her, and then fades away.

**Expovok: 6000LP/Melaki: 0LP**

"That's game!" Melaki disappears in a puff of black smoke. Expovok glows and floats into the air. Tiny balls of multicoloured light drops from the sky. Expovok becomes fully enveloped in a golden glow. He starts shrinking and turns back into Max. The glowing stops. Max falls to his knees and breathes heavily. Yusei stares in amazement. "That was amazing! Wait, those aren't the spare clothes I gave you!" Max stands up and looks at his clothes. He is wearing a white shirt with a white waistcoat over it. The waistcoat's collar is black with a white tip. His pants are black with white stripe down the sides. He is wearing white boots with black laces and a black tip. "Weird."

Zentria and Arkeri stand around the circle. Melaki appears in a puff of black smoke. Their master says, "You have failed me, Melaki! Because of you, we might not get enough power for the Ekotaio day! You will be punished for your insolence!" Zentria and Arkeri turn into clouds of black smoke. They shoot towards Melaki and surround her. Melaki screams, her hand reaching out of the smoke. Then, her hand starts rotting. In seconds it is just a skeleton. The bones fall to the floor. On her skull is the lightning-shaped marks.


	7. Yusei VS Zentria! Battle of Ekotaio day!

Arkeri and Zentria stand on raised blocks. "Arkeri, you will NOT be going next! I feel Zentria should go next." "Yes master!" "Master, do you think this is wise? Arkeri is the most powerful Armageddon Prince! Melaki failed, and she has more powerful cards than I do!" "My mind is made. If Ekotaio day is to happen, you must do as I say!" "Yes, master!"

Yusei and Max are walking through the rubble of Satellite. Max says, "This place looks much better in another 15 years!" "Yusei! I trust you got my message!" Several metres away, there is an explosion of confetti. Lazar appears and says, "Follow me!" Yusei says, "This is…" Max says, "Lazar! It is an honour to meet you!" Lazar says, "How do you know me?" "In the future, you help hold back the System City Rebels!" "Huh?" Yusei says, "We'll explain later." Lazar turns around and starts walking.

Yusei and Max follow Lazar. Max says, "Where are we going?" "Several hours ago, the Sector Security supercomputer picked up large amounts of negative energy. We have reason to believe the Dark Signers are back!" "No, it's this group called the Armageddon Alliance." "No matter! The reading appeared to be coming from the old Ener-D Reactor!" "Max, do you think…" "That the Armageddon Alliance are using the Negative Energy?" "Yes." Lazar walks down into the subway." Yusei says, "This isn't the way to the Ener-D Reactor!"

"Just follow me!" They follow Lazar down the stairs into the dark subway. Yusei speeds ahead of Max to catch up to Lazar. "Stop there!" Says Lazar, who keeps walking several metres. He turns to look at Yusei and smiles! Black veins run up his clothes and face. He grows and his features change. Max runs forward but a ring of dark red flames appear and knock him back. The black veins disappear and Lazar is now Zentria. "You have fallen into my trap!" Yusei says, "I assume you want to duel?" "How did you know? HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"As I'm the bad guy here, I'll start!" Max yells, "WAIT!" Max throws a card to Yusei, who grabs it and looks at it. Yusei smiles. "DRAW! I'll summon Chaos Soldier!"

CHAOS SOLDIER: 1400 ATK/800 DEF

"Now I activate his effect to summon Chaos Warrior!"

CHAOS WARRIOR: 1800 ATK/1600 DEF

"And to keep the chain going, I'll activate his effect to summon Chaos Knight!"

CHAOS KNIGHT: 2000 ATK/1900 DEF

"Now that all three are on the field, they are instantly destroyed to bring forth, Infernal Chaos Emperor!"

INFERNAL CHAOS EMPEROR: 2800 ATK/2300 DEF

"Now I activate his effect, you gain 1000LP, and I get to attack this turn! Infernal Chaos Emperor, ATTACK!" Infernal Chaos Emperor shoots a ball of flame from his mouth.

**Yusei: 2200LP/Zentria: 4000LP**

"I end my turn with a face down!"

_He's already summoned one of his most powerful cards. He'll be tough to beat!_

"DRAW! I play Card Destruction! So our hands go to the graveyard and we draw the same number of cards from our decks. Now I play Junk Synchron! Now I activate his effect to summon Bicular! Now I tune Bicular with my Junk Synchron" Zentria says, "Junk Warrior won't help you!" "Who said anything about Junk Warrior? I Synchro summon Archangel – Raziel!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF

Junk Synchron explodes into three green rings. The rings hover around Bicular and shrinks, crushing Bicular. Bicular shatters into pieces that pull back together and form Archangel – Raziel. Zentria yells, "NOOOO! This can't be happening!" "And for every non-Tuner Dark monster on the field, he gains 500 ATK!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 3500 ATK/2500 DEF

"I activate my trap, Armageddon Destruction Wave! So say goodbye to Archangel – Raziel!" "Not so fast! Thanks to Archangel – Raziel's effect, spells, traps and monster effects don't affect him!" "WHAT!" "Archangel – Raziel, destroy Infernal Chaos Emperor!" Raziel leaps into the air and glides down towards Infernal Chaos Emperor. Infernal Chaos Emperor disintegrates in seconds and Raziel returns to Yusei's side.

**Yusei: 2200LP/Zentria: 3300**

"I play one facedown. End turn!"

"I play the field spell, Negative Zone! This makes all Light-attribute monsters lose half their ATK points!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 1500 ATK/2500 DEF

"Now I summon Chaos Paladin."

CHAOS PALADIN: 2000 ATK/1300 DEF

"Now Chaos Paladin, attack!" Chaos Paladin stabs Raziel with his flaming sword. Raziel shatters, and then reappears. "What?" "I activate my trap, Angelic Rebirth!" "How did you get that?" Max didn't throw me one card, he threw several cards pressed together to look like one! So Archangel – Raziel comes back at full power! And I don't take any battle damage!" "Grrrr! I set two facedowns and end my turn!"

"I summon Ghost Gardna! So now, Archangel – Raziel gains an extra 500 ATK! Plus the 500 from your Chaos Paladin!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 4000 ATK/2500 DEF

"Now I play Angelic Serum! This doubles Archangel – Raziel's ATK!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 8000 ATK/2500 DEF

"Now Archangel – Raziel, attack!" Raziel claps his hands together and a beam of light shoots down from the ceiling and destroys Chaos Paladin.

**Yusei: 2200LP/Zentria: 0LP**

"That's game!" Zentria disappears in a puff of black smoke. Max says, "That was amazing!" "Only because you gave me those cards!" "I guess."

Arkeri stands on a raised stone block. Zentria appears in a puff of black smoke. Their master yells, "You have failed me! Ekotaio day may not happen because of you!" "I am sorry, master!" "Master, does this mean I'm duelling next." "No." Zentria's eyes flash brightly, "You mean, you're giving me a second chance!" "NO! I will go next." Arkeri becomes a ball of black smoke and surrounds Zentria. Zentria yells as he turns to a skeleton, "Aaaaaaaaargh!" Arkeri returns to normal and stands on the raised block.

"Master, is it wise to go next?" "It may be the only way for Ekotaio day to happen!" Arkeri's master steps forward, into the light. He is wearing grey robes. Down the back of his arms are metal plates. Over his head is a sophisticated metal helmet. Two eye holes show his red eyes. A piece of the helmet is under the chin. The piece under his chin slides over his mouth. "All hail Master Cyberus!" Now speaking with a slightly mechanical voice, Cyberus says, "Ekotaio day shall come! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Tech Masters Unleashed! Cyberus Duels!

Yusei and Max walk up the steps of the subway and onto the streets of Satellite. Max says, "What do we do now?" "I figure we just wait for them to come to us!" Suddenly, a beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the ground several streets away. Yusei and Max look at each other, "Let's go!" Max and Yusei sprint at full pelt towards the light. "Come on Yusei, run faster!" Max speeds ahead of Yusei.

Max reaches the light and stops in front of it. Max puts his hand out to touch the light. The light expands and the ground around it falls apart. Max runs as fast as he can, trying not to get caught in the light. Yusei follows Max towards the Deadalus Bridge. They make it to the bridge just as the light is about to consume them. The light stops at the edge of the Satellite. The light fades, Yusei and Max gasp. Satellite is gone; in its place is a gigantic whirlpool.

A red light glows inside the whirlpool. From the centre of the whirlpool, a large, stone cylinder rises. Stone blocks rise from the water forming a path to the cylinder. A red beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the stone cylinder. The red light fades and Cyberus is standing on the cylinder.

Max says, "He must be another one of them princes!" Max steps onto the first block. He closes his eyes, thinking the block will fall. Max opens his eyes and starts walking towards the cylinder. Yusei puts his foot on the first block, but it falls away. "MAX!" Max turns around, "What?" "I can't get across! It falls apart when I step on it!" "Okay, you stay there! I'll duel him!" "But I have your Angel cards!" "No you don't!" Max pulls the cards out of his pocket. "I took them earlier!"

Max reaches the cylinder and says, "So you're the last Prince!" "Wrong. Arkeri can wait." "Then you're the mastermind behind all this!" "Correct! I am Cyberus, the Master of Technology!" "But what about all the magic your princes use?" "It isn't magic; they are made up of pure data and pixels." "So they're Cyber Ghosts?" "Correct! They appear to use magic when in fact; it is the data and pixels programming the atoms around it to do as they please." "So are we gonna duel or not?" "Yes." Green lines appear around Cyberus' arm, creating a Duel Disk shape. 0's & 1's fill in the spaces, constantly switching until it becomes a Duel Disk.

"As I'm the only pure human here, I think I'll start!" "You are not a pure human! I AM!" "What?" "I am from the future, where the human race has evolved. I came back in time in order to change the future into a chaotic world of which I will rule over! Therefore, I shall go first!"

"DRAW!" Six cards appear in front of Cyberus. "I summon Cyber Drone."

CYBER DRONE: 400 ATK/600 DEF

One of the cards in front of Cyberus disintegrates and appears on his Duel Disk. "Now I play two facedowns and end my turn." Two more cards in front of Cyberus disintegrate and appear on the Duel Disk.

"DRAW! I play two facedowns. Now I activate Card Destruction from my hand! Now I summon Frequency Magician."

FREQUENCY MAGICIAN: 800 ATK/400 DEF

"Now I attack your Cyber Drone with Frequency Magician!" Frequency puts both hands out towards Cyber Drone and an extremely high-pitched noise is heard. Cyber Drone falls apart and the pieces disappear.

**Max: 4000LP/Cyberus: 3600LP**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "Why are you laughing?" "Because I activate my facedown, Cyber Drone Reinforcement. When Cyber Drone is destroyed, I can summon any card in my hand no matter how strong! So come forth, Tech Master X."

TECH MASTER X: 2500 ATK/2000 DEF

"What! I'll end my turn."

"DRAW! I play the spell card Tech Master Upgrade – 1. This sends Tech Master X to my graveyard and I can summon his next form from my deck. Come forth, Tech Master XX!"

TECH MASTER XX: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF

"That isn't all; I play Data Deletion to remove from play one card in my deck to gain 1000LP."

**Max: 4000LP/Cyberus: 4600LP**

"Now I play Tech Master Upgrade – 2! So in my next turn, Tech Master XX upgrades once again!"

_Upgrades Again? How many times can it upgrade? What if I can't stop it? NO! I never lose hope, and I'm not starting now! I can defeat it, I just need a LV 3 non-Tuner monster and I can win this!_

"Tech Master XX, destroy his Frequency Magician! Digital Virus Wave!" "Not so fast! I activate my face down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Your attack is negated and he goes face down again!" "I end my turn with a face down.

_Come on, Artifact! Give me the power to get the card I need._ "DRAW!" _YES!_ "I summon Marauding Captain. Now I tune him with Frequency Magician to Synchro summon, Archangel – Raziel! THIS DUEL IS ALMOST OVER!"


	9. Ekotaio Day! The End Is Here!

Archangel – Raziel appears on the field in a burst of green and white light. "And thanks to your Tech Master being a non-Tuner Dark attribute monster, he gains 500 ATK!.Tremble in his wake! Archangel – Raziel, attack his Tech Master XX!" Raziel leaps into the air and glides down towards Tech Master XX. Raziel hits him and returns to his position. "Why didn't he get destroyed?" "Tech Master XX can't be destroyed by a monster with a level of 5 or less!" _No! Raziel can't destroy him!_ "But I still take damage." _YES!_

**Max: 4000LP/Cyberus: 4100LP**

"I end my turn." _Wait, no! His Tech Master upgrades! I should have stalled!_

"DRAW! I'll start by activating Tech Master Upgrade – 2! This means Tech Mater XX goes to the graveyard. But for this to work, his next form must be removed from play. So his next form comes back into play!" Tech Master XX starts transforming into a giant, towering humanoid robot. "Tech Master XXX!" "Wrong. This is Tech Master XX - Infinity!"

TECH MASTER XX – INFINITY: 4000 ATK/3000 DEF

"Now Tech Master XX – Infinity, ATTACK!" Tech Master XX – Infinity shoots a red laser from his chest that heads right for Archangel – Raziel. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" "I activate Fire Wall!" A digital laser grid appears around the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card. The laser hits Raziel, who explodes. _No!_

**Max: 3500LP/Cyberus: 4100LP**

"I end my turn with one facedown."

"Draw! I play Monster Reincarnation! So I discard 1 card from my hand and bring back Archangel – Raziel! Now I activate my facedown, Effect Negation! This stops the effect of all monsters and traps on the field. So now, I play Angelic Power Gem! This forces you to play the top three cards from your deck!" Three more cards appear in front of Cyberus. "No!" "Let me guess, three Dark non-Tuner monsters?" Two Cyber Drones appear and a robotic tiger.

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 5000 ATK/2500 DEF

"Now Archangel – Raziel, destroy Tech Master XX – Infinity!" "Wait, you said all monster effects are negated, what about your Angel, it still has his effects!" "He isn't affected by spells, traps or monster effects, he's the exception!" Raziel flies straight into Tech Master XX – Infinity's chest and comes out the other end. He falls backwards, into the water. "NO!" "YES!" I end my turn with that!"

"DRAW! I'll start by tuning my Cyber Drone with Thunder Charge Tiger to Synchro summon Divine Cyber Serpent!"

DIVINE CYBER SERPENT: 2900 ATK/0 DEF

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"That was short! But then again, slow and steady wins the Turbo D… Wait, never mind. I'll go straight to an attack! Archangel – Raziel, destroy his serpent thingy!" Archangel – Raziel leaps into the air. Suddenly, a chunk of the stone cylinder falls into the whirlpool. Cyberus yells, "It's falling apart! This means…" Cyberus looks at the sky above him; in the air is a whirling vortex. "This is the Ekotaio day!" Max says, "What's happening?" "The end of the world!" Cyberus disappears in a flash of light. The monsters fade away and Max's Duel Disk deactivates.

The stone cylinder shakes and the ground beneath Max collapses. He plunges into the whirlpool. The whirlpool stops shortly after. Air bubbles float to the surface as Max struggles to swim to the surface. Yusei watches in horror. He takes his jacket off to dive in and help Max, but the air bubbles stop.


	10. Back From The Dead! Max VS Cyberus!

Yusei is standing in a helicopter. The pilot says, "Mr. Fudo, be careful! Who knows what that thing is?" "Thanks." Yusei jumps into the vortex. All around him is crimson light. Suddenly, pieces of stone appear and start forming pillars. An entire room is built around Yusei. He lands on the ground and walks towards a giant, stone door. The door opens and a piercing light shines through. Yusei covers his eyes with his hands.

Max falls towards the bottom of the ocean. All around his cold, dead body are chunks of rock falling to the bottom of the ocean. The Artifact floats upwards, but gets dragged down by Max. Max's eyes have darkened and his clothes are ripped from all the shards of rock. A single air bubble floats out of Max's mouth, trapped after drowning. The air bubble hits the Artifact, which starts shacking. It glows dimly, slowly getting brighter.

The rocks around Max are pushed away, Max's eyes glow golden and his hair is blown back. His eyes close and the light fades, everything returning to normal. Then, Max's eyes open, back to their normal colour. The Artifact once again glows as his feet touch the ocean floor. He pushes up and goes shooting towards the surface. He flies out of the water and up into the vortex in the sky. _I'm coming, Yusei!_

Yusei walks into the light. As it fades, Yusei sees Cyberus standing at the other end of the room. "Cyberus! I'm taking you down!" "No, I'M taking YOU down!" "Ok then, how about we duel? You'll pay for Max's death!" "Oh, will I?" "Yes, this is the final duel! And that's a promise." Someone puts their hand on Yusei's shoulder, "No, I'm duelling him!" Yusei looks at the person, "Max! But how did you survive? I saw the last air bubbles!" "Long story, not much time! I'm duelling him, its payback time!" Yusei steps back and lets Max duel Cyberus. "So Cyberus lets pick up where we left off!" "No, we're going from the start! And speaking of starts, you can go first!"

"Draw! I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF

_Now all I need is a LV 1 Tuner monster!_ "I'll throw down a facedown! End turn."

"DRAW! I play Cyber Spirit – Melaki."

CYBER SPIRIT – MELAKI: 2000 ATK/

Max says, "Th… Th… That's that Armageddon Prince!" "Yes, I based them on cards. I play two facedowns. Now I activate Cyber Summoning. This lets me summon a monster once more this turn as long as it has 'Cyber' in its name. So out comes Cyber Dragon! Now I tune Cyber Dragon with Cyber Spirit – Melaki to Synchro summon, Cyber Lord – Technus!"

CYBER LORD – TECHNUS: 2900 ATK/0 DEF

"Now Cyber Lord – Technus, destroy his Sparkman!" "Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!" A force field appears around Sparkman. Cyber Lord – Technus punches the force field, which crumbles apart. Technus pulls away. "What? Why wasn't he destroyed?" "Cyber Lord – Technus can't be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects. But the attack is still negated. I end my turn with a face down."

"Draw! I play Spellbinding Circle. I equip it to Cyber Lord – Technus so he can't attack! Now I play Angel Synchron!"

ANGEL SYNCHRON: 300 ATK/250 DEF

"Now I tune Elemental Hero Sparkman with Angel Synchron to Synchro summon my ace card, Archangel – Raziel! Now thanks to Technus being a DARK-attribute monster, Archangel – Raziel gains 500 ATK!"

ARCHANGEL – RAZIEL: 3500 ATK/2500 DEF

"Archangel – Raziel, destroy Technus!" Raziel leaps into the air and glides at Technus. A single tear drips from Max's face, "This is for my parents!" Yusei's face sinks, realising something bad happened to Max's parents. "My parents were killed by you! The Artifact showed me! You killed them when I was only 14!" "They deserved it, after everything they did!" "What did they ever do to you?" "They made the future a better place!" "Why is that bad?" "It's bad because there isn't any war, no entertainment!" "Who are you, really? I no you're part robot!"

Cyberus pushes a button on the side of his helmet. Pieces of the helmet slide backwards revealing his hair. Max and Yusei stare in horror. Max says, "Y… Y… You're m…Me!" "No, I am NOT you!" "But you look just like me except older." "I'm not you, I'm your son!" Max smiles, "Good to know." He looks at Yusei, "I have a kid in the future!"

"I play Angelic Double Threat! This let's Raziel attack once more this turn! This duel is over!" Raziel claps his hands together and a beam of light shoots down from the ceiling and surrounds Cyberus.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Evolved Angel  Raziel! Miracle of Time!

The light shoots from the ceiling. Suddenly, a card appears on the field and gears shoot out at the light. The gears hover above Cyberus, blocking the light. "I activate Gear Defence Mechanism!" "So close! I end my turn with a face down!"

"DRAW! I play Tech Drone X."

TECH DRONE X: 0 ATK/0 DEF

"Now I use his ability to summon Tech Soldier X!"

TECH SOLDIER X: 1600 ATK/1000 DEF

"Now I tune Tech Soldier X with Tech Drone X to Synchro summon Tech Emperor XX – Infinity!"

TECH EMPEROR XX – INFINITY: ? ATK/2000 DEF

"Now for the matter of his ATK points, his attack becomes the combined ATK of the cards used to Synchro summon him x300!"

TECH EMPEROR XX – INFINITY: 3000 ATK/2000 DEF

"Now I play Cyber Sync! This gives Tech Emperor XX – Infinity an extra 1000 ATK points." "What!" "Now I attack Archangel – Raziel with Tech Emperor XX – Infinity!" Tech Emperor XX – Infinity reaches out and punches Raziel, who shatters.

Max: 3500LP/Cyberus: 3400LP

"Not so fast! I activate Angelic Healing Remedy. When Archangel – Raziel is destroyed by battle, I can summon him back to my field!" The shattered pieces of Raziel freeze in mid air and pull back together. Tech Emperor XX – Infinity returns to Cyberus' side of the field. "I end my turn."

"DRAW!" Max looks at the card, confused. Suddenly, it glows and Max faints. Yusei runs over to help him, but a blue force field stops him.

Max is standing on a cloud. Archangel – Raziel lands in front of him. "Max Tate, this card now belongs to you!" Raziel kneels down and holds out his hands. In his hands is a card, facedown. Max takes it and has a look. "But this is a… a…" Max disappears in a flash of light. He awakes and stands up. "I play Evolved Angel Synchron!"

EVOLVED ANGEL SYNCHRON: 1000 ATK/800 DEF

"Now it's time for a little glimpse of the future." Max looks at Yusei, "You'll wanna watch this! I Evolve Archangel – Raziel using Evolved Angel Synchron!" Yusei says, "Evolve!" Max replies, "As I said, glimpse of the future! So come forth, Evolved Angel – Raziel!" Three green rings appear around Archangel – Raziel. The rings turn blue and expand. As they expand, Raziel glows and gold dust shoots off of him. The rings start shrinking and spinning around. The rings form a 'tube' up to the ceiling. Raziel flies up, spinning slowly. With an explosion of light, Raziel lands on the ground.

He now has two black lines that spiral up each arm. A black line runs from his chin down to his waist.

EVOLVED ANGEL – RAZIEL: 5000 ATK/4500 DEF

"This is it, Cyberus! The duel is OVER! Evolved Angel – Raziel, attack Cyberus directly!" "I activate Cyber Shield!" Raziel's hands glow and black spikes rip through the back of his arm. Raziel runs forward and punches Cyberus square in the jaw. The ground beneath Cyberus cracks and Cyberus falls through. Max rushes over. He manages to grab Cyberus' hand. "Let go of me!" "You're my son; I'm not going to let you die!" Cyberus tries breaking free as Max struggles to lift him out.

Cyberus breaks free and falls into the darkness below. "You will perish, Max Tate! And Virtuon will make sure of it!" Max stands up. "My son's dead." The door behind where Cyberus was standing opens, revealing a giant futuristic room full of machines. Yusei says, "I think Cyberus wasn't the mastermind, but whoever IS, they're probably somewhere in this place!" "And we'll find them!"


End file.
